


Harry was Here

by whatadudeman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prompt Fill, Triggers, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadudeman/pseuds/whatadudeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the following Tumblr prompt:</p>
<p>Could you please do a zarry fiic, where Zayn has had a history of having the panic attacks growing up, where to the point he loses control, but they had stopped during X Factor, and he thinks they've gone away completely, until one day, after Harry not speaking to him, because of a fight, Zayn starts having a panic attack right in front of him, and Harry who's scared for him, since he's never seen Zayn this way before , gathers Zayn up in his arms and comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry was Here

Paul's brow is furrowed as he watches Zayn stagger over to the couch. He's clutching his chest and Paul is concerned because he's never seen him get this way. "Zayn, you alright?"

Zayn feels like the world is closing in on him, like he can't breathe. It's terrifying, so much so that tears start to fall from his eyes. 

"I'll call for an ambulance," Paul says quickly. 

"No," Zayn manages. "Will you get Harry?" he asks.

Paul's brow furrows even more. "Zayn, Harry's not a doctor. You need to go to the hospital." 

"Please," Zayn pleads before his eyes shut once more because of the pain in his lungs. 

"Fine," Paul decides. He runs off quickly, leaving Zayn alone. 

Zayn tries to steady his breathing but this panic attack is giving him flashbacks of when he was younger, before X Factor. They were horrible attacks back then, one's where he lost all control and couldn't stop his mind from believing horrible things for hours. It was a fear that was so unrealistic to anyone he ever told. 

Paul comes back with Harry, who has his shirt unbuttoned and the same perplexed expression Paul had earlier. 

"I think he's having a panic attack," Paul explains. 

Harry, even though he's still angry at Zayn for the fight last night, goes to him in a second. "Baby," he says slowly, "what's going on? What's the matter?" 

"I can't breathe," Zayn tells him as Harry stands next to his chair. "My chest is so tight. It's like my eyes are going to fall out of my head." 

Harry kneels down next to the chair and rests a hand on Zayn's knee. "Keep talking," he says, "What's going on in your head?" 

"I'm scared," Zayn claims. "This has happened before. It's an irrational fear of things going wrong." 

Harry nods as he squeezes Zayn's knee a bit. "You know it's irrational, babe. So don't let it stress you out." 

Zayn nods slowly. 

"What are you scared of?" 

Zayn lets out a shaky sob as his chest shakes. "I'm scared of losing you," he says, and the face he makes breaks Harry's heart. 

"No, never." Harry reaches up from his spot on the ground and cups Zayn's cheek in his palm. "I love you so much." 

Zayn nods slowly, trying to wipe away his tears. 

"Do you need to go to hospital, Zayn?" Paul asks. 

Zayn shakes his head but doesn't look away from Harry's green eyes.

Harry stands up and turns to Paul. "I think it's going to be alright," he says. Then he turns back to Zayn and reaches out an arm, "Do you wanna lay down?" 

Zayn agrees and let's Harry help him stand up, arm around his waist. Harry brings him over to the bed and leaves a kiss on his cheek before Paul helps him settle into the blankets. 

"Harry, please stay." 

Harry looks down to him and smiles. "Of course babe." He looks to Paul to let him know it's going to be alright and that he can leave now. Paul does leave and Harry gets into bed with Zayn. 

"You're gonna be just fine," Harry says once his hands are wrapped around Zayn's shoulders. "I love you and I wouldn't leave you for the world. You don't have to worry about that." 

"I really thought you wouldn't speak to me again after last night," Zayn says. 

"I was angry last night. I won't be angry forever. It if doesn't matter in a year from now, it mean's nothing- that's what my mum always said." 

Zayn nods and snuggles into Harry. 

The next morning Zayn and Harry are woken by the other boys bursting into Zayn's room. Harry sits up first, startled by the stampede. 

"Paul told us what happened," Liam says quickly. "Is everything okay?" 

Harry, knowing Liam is the most protective of Zayn -maybe even more so than he is, nods. "Everything's fine. He just had a short panic attack." 

Liam frowns as Zayn stirs, sitting up slowly and wrapping an arm around Harry's waist as his lips fall to Harry's shoulder. "H, what is it?" he asks after a short kiss.

Harry wraps an arm around Zayn's waist too. "It's just the boys. They wanted to see if you were alright." 

Zayn looks to the other boys and smiles softly. "Don't worry about me," he says, "I'm fine. Harry was here."

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on my [Tumblr](http://styleslovesmalik.tumblr.com). Feel free to send me any more ideas!


End file.
